


Jealous

by Perfica



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-11
Updated: 2006-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

It wasn't fair.

Rodney certainly had the mouth for it -- big, wide and generous - and it looked like he had been born without a gag reflex.

John had practiced. Many times over many years, but he couldn't just grab it and swallow it down like Rodney could. One deep breath, one single moment...

"Come on, Colonel," Rodney said, face flushed with victory. "What do you _think_ we geeks used to do at parties? The same thing you jocks did."

John scowled. He'd scull the next beer in under five seconds if it was the last thing he'd do.


End file.
